Calm after the Storm
by Zaarkie
Summary: This story takes place after EP5 where you choose to sacrifice Arcadia Bay. To me this is how i envision Max and Chloe's journey towards the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Max had been driving for a couple of hours in silence. Only the music from the radio was playing quietly as they passed through the forest and the truck stops that showed up every now and the. Finally Chloe looked over at Max and finally broke the silence

"I don't even know how to start thanking you Max. You chose me above everyone else even though I have done nothing to deserve it"

Max slowly turned her head towards Chloe

"Chloe without you I would never have made it this far. You are my best friend and you always will be, I wish none of it had to happen but if were to happen again I would still chose you"

Max's eyes were teary from saying those words. She couldn't stop thinking about all the people she had helped out on the way to the diner. She thought of Alyssa who trusted her enough to walk over that plank, the fisherman who she had to pull out of a burning building, but most of all Max thought of Warren standing there in the diner waiting for Max to return. Max couldn't handle it and started sobbing. She curled herself up in the seat and let all the pain she had experienced the last 24 hours out. Chloe pulled over the car by the side of the road and hugged her

"Max what you did was not your fault" Chloe softly said. "You saved me from dying so many times and now you made the impossible decision. And I am so happy that you chose to save me and I am sure that someday I will pay you back".

Max slowly turned to Chloe and looked at her, eyes watery from the tears. She lifted her arms and hugged her back.

"But, but"

"No buts Max. You are now under my protection forever. I will never let you go again"

Max's eyes teared up again as she looked at the blue haired girl. Chloe's eyes looked so sincere and at the same time it slowly started to calm her down. Max closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Chloe looked at her with concerned eyes and whispered to herself

"You have been through so much this past week. Now let me take care and protect you for now".

With that Chloe got back into the driver's seat. She searched her pockets and found one of her cigarettes. At was still a bit wet from the rain but with a little effort it got lit. She inhaled deeply as she turned on the car and started driving.

"Don't worry Max. I will find us someplace where we can stay safely for the time being and in the morning we can figure out where to go from there".

With that Chloe looked out the window at the calm sunset. As the orange light slowly faded she took another drag of the cigarette and continued on the road.

"I will protect you… No matter what"

As the street lamps turned on and bathed the streets and a cold light Max slowly opened her eyes again.

"Hey there sleepy head"

Chloe said as Max stretched her arms.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Only for an hour or so, we still have a little while before we reach a place to sleep".

Max looked out of the window trying to determine a location but nothing gave away their location. She then slowly turned to the blue haired girl. She was sitting with a cigarette in her hand looking straight ahead. Max cracked a little smile and Chloe looked back.

"What are you smiling about?"

Chloe asked with a teasing voice. She gave Max a small shove on the shoulder as the passed through the night.

"I'm just happy that you are still alive and here with me"

Chloe put up one of smirks as she took an exit towards a small motel.

"We are gonna stay here for the night. I know the owner so I can probably get us a room"

As they pulled into the parking lot of the motel Chloe threw out her cigarette and put on her coat. Max slowly opened the door and stretched her legs. She then jumped out of the car with her camera bag dangling by her side. She walked around the car and quickly caught up with Chloe who was already on the way towards the check in.

"How do you know this guy Chlo?"

Chloe looked at Max not sure if she asked out of concern or curiosity.

"He is sort of an acquaintance of Frank. I only met him a couple of times when I was at Frank to get some weed"

Max looked at her shocked. She thought back to the time when they had to get information from Frank. All the possibilities that had occurred, she could still see Chloe shooting Frank out of fear that he might have hurt her.

"Are you sure it's safe Chloe?"

"Well… Honestly not completely but when he hears that Arcadia Bay have been destroyed I'm sure he can't turn us down".

Max suddenly got a chill from thinking about the tornado ripping out everything when they looked at it from the lighthouse.

At this point it was too late. Chloe had already pushed the door open and was about to hit the bell. Max stretched out her arm ready to rewind, but as she tried Max just felt a large pain in her head. She couldn't rewind now, her head still ached from earlier.

"Hello!"

Chloe yelled out in the small lobby

"Is anyone here?"

From behind the door that said "Staff" came a grumbling voice. A man about the same age as Frank opened the door with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell kind of time is this to-"

The man stopped mid-sentence when he noticed who was at the counter.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss punk. I haven't seen you around in ages".

The man's angry look was replaced with a more neutral expression.'

"You know damn well its Chloe. And sorry for coming this late, I need a room for one night. Can you put us up?"

The man took a quick look at Max. Max quickly held on to her bag as she took a small step back to hide behind Chloe. She knew that if things went wrong she could not rewind. She leaned towards Chloe's ear and whispered.

"Chloe be careful. My head still hurts from earlier today so I can't rewind at this time"

Chloe just grabbed Max's hand and squeezed it softly.

"A room you say? What's in it for me?"

Chloe quickly changed her tone from calm to her usual stern voice.

"Listen Arcadia bay have just been hit by a crazy storm and we have nowhere to go. Now can we get a room or not"

The man just looked at her for a moment. He made a grunting noise and turned around to fetch a key.

"You are still a hassle after all this time. You better thank me that not a lot of people are here tonight."

Chloe just gave him a sharp look as she grabbed Max and turned towards the exit. Max quickly followed as she felt her hand getting pulled. But just before they got out the door the man said one last thing.

"Oh yeah Chloe, where is the long haired girl who used to hang with you and frank. What was her name again...? Rachel right?"

As he finished that sentence Chloe's eyes narrowed in rage as she stomped out of the door.

"Room 211, it's on the 2nd floor by the corner. He always gives me that room"

Chloe quickly jumped up the steps of the turning stairs while Max tried to catch up.

"Chloe wait up"

Chloe didn't slow down before she was almost at the room. She pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get in here?"

"Because the bastard is one of the few people who saw Rachel before she disappeared!"

Chloe was yelling. You could feel the anger and sadness coming from her. Max slowly went to her to put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Max!"

Chloe pushed her hand away. Max just stood there looking at her stunned of Chloe's rage. Chloe threw herself on the queen sized bed and stared into the ceiling. Max slowly walked towards the bed and sat down next to her.

"Chloe…"

Chloe put her hands over her face and sobbed quietly. Max quietly looked at her as she placed a hand Chloe's should and gently rubbed it trying to comfort her.

"Chloe, please don't cry"

Max voice was shaky to say the least. She could see how much pain Chloe was in and didn't know what to do about it. Chloe turned around to lay on her side as she curled up into a ball. Max lied down next to her and hugged her gently.

"Chloe it's going to be all right. We still have each other… forever. You are my partner in crime"

Chloe removed her hands and quietly whispered

"Only as long as you are my partner in time"

Chloe wiped the last tears away from her eyes and hugged Max.

"Chloe… are you sure it's okay for us to stay here"

"Course it is, Bill wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Bill?"

"The guy working the counter, now let us get some sleep. I'm sure you are still tired and so am I"

With that Chloe turned back around and closed her eyes. Max looked at her for a moment as she could hear Chloe's breathing becoming slow and calm. Max laid herself close to the sleeping girl and closed her eyes. Just before she fell asleep she could hear Chloe mutter.

"Always together…"

With that Max felt a small glow of happiness inside of her and she fell asleep.

When Max opened her eyes again she could feel the sunlight on her face. She slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust to the blinding light. Max slowly pushed herself up on her elbows and tried to look around the room. It was pretty basic, a chair, a bed and a door leading to the bathroom. As she got up and walked towards the bathroom she could hear Chloe mumble in her sleep. She looks so cute in her sleep Max thought to herself as she fished up her camera to snap a quick picture. As the click of the camera sounded Chloe made a noise that could only be described as unsatisfied.

"I told you, you would have to pay me if you keep taking photos"

Chloe's tired voice couldn't help but make Max smile.

"Well stop being in such a good place for a photo then"

Max grinned as she waved the photo to make it dry. She placed on the bedside next to Chloe and left for the bathroom.

Chloe stretched her arms and legs as she tried to get some freshness into her body. She made a loud yawn while grabbing the picture next to her. She could see why Max liked taking photos. The light coming through the window made the dust look like a small cloud with her lying peacefully in the middle. Well, Chloe thought to herself, time to wake up.

Chloe stepped onto the floor and went towards the closet that was close by. She knocked on the panels on the back wall of the closet until one of them tipped over. A small bag was behind the board and she quickly picked it up. She went back to the bed and pulled the small chair closer to her to use as a table. The bag contained some cigarettes, paper, filters and some weed. She quietly mumbled to herself.

"Time for a wake 'n bake"

As she started rolling up she could hear the door to the bathroom open again and Max stepped into the room. She looked over at Chloe and sighed.

"Are you really going to smoke this early in the morning?"

Chloe looked over and smiled at her.

"Early? It's almost noon"

Max looked confused at her. Chloe pointed a finger someplace above the door. When Max looked closer she could see there was a clock just above the door. The arms on the clock were pointing almost straight up.

"Is that clock accurate?!"

Chloe lit the joint let out a small giggle.

"Of course it is. It's not like I would fidget with clock or anything dummy"

Max slapped her hands down into her pocket looking for her phone. Her parents would no doubt be worried when they hear about the tornado. She pulled out what might have been a smartphone if it wasn't for all the cracks on the screen. She tried turning it on and after a short while a small image of a battery was revealed on her screen.

"Chloe do you have your charger with you"

Chloe looked up from the cloud of smoke that was forming around the bed.

"Think I have one in the car. We gonna hit up the road soon anyway so you can charge it there"

Max felt calm for the first time in what felt like years. With all that's been going on around her she could use road trip break.

"Where are we actually going Chlo?"

Chloe looked at Max suddenly realizing they had no destination in mind.

"Oh shit I never thought that far I just started driving"

Chloe looked over at the brunette who suddenly started a small laugh. Max had a hard time keeping it small and soon after she started laughing more. Between the laughs she managed to utter a few words.

"That is. So like you!"

Chloe looked at her and then started laughing uncontrollably as well. The two girls laughed for a couple of minutes before calming down. Chloe stumped the last of the joint in a little whole in between the floorboards.

"Well do you have any idea's Max?"

Max thought about that for a while. A small yet loud growl came from her stomach before she could answer.

"I guess you wanna get some food Super-Max"

"Yes. And stop calling me that. There is nothing super about me"

"Keep dreaming Super-Max. To me you always will be super"

Max smiled again as they exited the small room. As they got to the check in area Chloe didn't bother to ring the bell and just threw the keys on the counter.

"You sure it is alright to do it like this?"

"Yes, I don't wanna see that asshole again. Not after yesterday"

As they got into the car and Chloe turned it on. It started with the usual loud cough and soon after they were driving out of the parking lot onto the road.

"So what are we going to do about breakfast?"

Chloe thought about the question for a moment.

"Well I don't know if you can use your powers yet but if you can that would be able to help us"

"I am not using my powers to steal Chlo. You know that already"

"Well you did when we were in the princi-"

Chloe clapped her hands in excitement before she could finish the sentence. She smiled and looked at Max.

"What is it Chloe? When did I steal something?"

"Remember the money we gave to Frank?"

Chloe's voice had a sassy tone as she blinked to the confused Max.

"The money we gave to…! Are you saying you still have money left after you paid him back?!"

Chloe pulled out the cars ashtray and stuck her hand behind it. She fished out a small sealed back with a wad of cash in it.

"Boom! We got hella cash!"

Max just looked at her for a moment, stunned at how much her face lit up with that smile.

"I thought all the money was for Frank"

"Nah, I owed 3k so I paid him just that. He didn't seem to mind"

"So you are saying we have 2000 dollars right now?

"Gurl that's exactly what I am saying"

With that Chloe cranked the stereo of the car up. The rock music blasted all through the car and as she was driving Chloe danced around in her seat.

"You are crazy, you know that Price?"

"I said it before and I will say it again: I'm bat shit insane"

They both laughed for a good while, while driving down the long road. As their laughter died down Chloe reached over to fetch something in the glove compartment.

"You wanted a charger right?"

Chloe pulled out a general phone charger and plugged it into the car and handed the chord to Max.

"Thanks Chlo"

She plugged the charger in and tried turning it on again, and sure enough a moment after the phone blinked to life. Max pushed in the digits for the pin and shortly after a bombardment of messages came in. Most of them where from her parents but a couple was from the people of Arcadia. Max face paled whejm she saw those. Kate, Victoria, Dana and Warren had all written to her.

"What's wrong Max?"

Chloe looked concerned when she asked.

"I… they…"

Max eyes teared up again as she read the messages. They were all asking for her help, all of them. That is until she got to Warrens messages.

 _Hey Max. I hope you are safe and not hit by this giant storm. I still can't figure out where this one came from there was nothing out there saying it would come in. I am hauled up in the Two Whales diner with Joyce and a couple of other people. We hope we can get through the storm here. If I don't make it I really hope you do and I just wanted to tell you one more thing. I love you Max and always have._

As Max read that last sentence she starting crying, Chloe looked shocked at her. Max had read that message silently.

"I am so sorry Max… I don't even know what to say"

Max cried loudly and once again curled up into a ball. She hugged her phone to her again as she thought of all the people who wasn't there anymore.

"Max… Do you regret your decision?"

Max stopped for a second too look up at her.

"If I had to do it all over again, I would still choose you Chloe… no matter what. And don't ever think that I would change that. I love you Chloe you are my best friend"

Chloe looked sad towards her.

"Thank you Max… I will never forget it"

Chloe had tears in her eyes as well from thinking about her family in Arcadia that might be gone now. She thought of her mother's cheerful voice and even her step-ass yelling.

"Are you ok Chloe?"

Max's voice was shaky but still strong enough to sound caring. Chloe wiped the tears of her face.

"I'm fine Max; I just need to cool off for a bit. Now how about we get some food?"

Max looked back down on her phone again to read the messages from her parents. All of them where out of concern for her safety. She quickly replied that she was safe and them that she and Chloe had made it out safely. The phone rang shortly after and Max quickly answered it. As she talked with her mom on the phone Chloe turned her attention to the road signs in order to figure out where they could get some food.

A short while after Max put down her phone and sighed deeply.

"Okay so my parents will wire me some money so we can go to Seattle and stay with them if we want. They are just happy to hear that we are okay"

As she finished the sentence Chloe turned the car towards a small truck stop.

"I dunno about that Max. I mean I always wanted to abandon Arcadia Bay and escape but right now all I want is just drive and enjoy my time with you. Is… is that okay?"

Max just smiled at her.

"Of course Chloe, I am not the only one who has had a tough week"

With that they jumped out of the car and headed towards the truck stop entrance. Chloe pulled out what looked like a 100 dollar bill from the bag before entering the door. The truck stop didn't seem that clean but as hungry as Max and Chloe felt they didn't care.

"What'll be?"

"Do you serve bacon and eggs?"

"Anything to drink with that?"

"Coffee"

Chloe paid the fat lady behind the register who looked suspiciously at the 100 dollar bill. After a moment she put it in the register and gave her the change. They placed themselves in a booth by one of the windows facing the road and ocean.

"It still looks so beautiful out there"

Max whispered to herself. Chloe looked over at and smiled.

"Why don't you take a picture of it then?"

Max looked down to the camera bag that was next to her on the small bench. She slowly pulled out the camera and tried to get a good image but the windows reflection would ruin the image too much.

"I guess this is one of those moments that will pass and actually just be a moment that I won't see again"

Chloe just smiled at her.

"There is no more of those for you. You can always rewind and see it again"

"But then it wouldn't be a moment"

As Max uttered the words she gave a small wink to Chloe. Just moments after that two cups of hot coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs were placed in front of them. The smell made them hungrier than they had been before.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey"

Chloe muttered it low before she started eating. They both ate faster than they would usually do. It felt like that hadn't eaten in years. In between the mouthfuls of food, they took small sips of coffee but none of them uttered a word before they finished.

"Now that filled me up"

Chloe let out a big sigh as she leaned back into the booths couch placing her hand on her stomach to symbolize how full she felt. With that Max quickly grabbed the camera lying on the table and snapped a picture. Max managed to snap the picture before Chloe uttered her complaint.

"Come on Max this must look horrible"

"I think it looks cute"

Max smile just made her shake her head.

"What am I going to do with you Caulfield. You are completely impossible"

Max laughed.

"I'M IMPOSSIBLE!? What about you Price you constantly get into trouble"

"Yeah right Caulfield, I only get into trouble I want to get into where you just end up in the situation"

The girls had a great laugh from that as they got up from the booth. The woman behind the desk gave them a mean look as the left, seems like she didn't like all the noise they were making. They probably aren't used to having such lively young people in there.

"So where to now Mad-Max"

"Well you are the one abducting me so destination is all yours you pirate"

"Well if have abducted you I think we need to figure how much or what the ransom should be"

"Now you are just being stupid"

As they got into the car Chloe pulled out a cigarette from her pocket and lit it quickly. As she exhaled the smoke the smoke danced in sunlight through the window.

"Now we need to go to a gas station before this baby runs outta gas!"

The engine kicked on and soon after they hit the sun lit road again to sounds of Chloe's rock music. As they cruised the small streets Max couldn't help but falling into a trance. She was looking over the water reflecting the beams of light, Chloe relaxed posture behind the wheel covered in a thin layer of smoke really felt like something else. Chloe didn't seem to notice at first but after a minute or two she noticed that Max had barely moved for some time.

"What's gotten into that nerd head of yours?"

Max suddenly blushed getting caught staring.

"Noth- nothing"

Max clearly answered that question too fast since Chloe gave her one of those _I know you are up to something_ looks.

"Now Maxaroni you know I can tell when you lie. You are like an open book to me so spit it out"

"Uhm… Well I guess I just got lost in how"

The last of Max sentence got lowered to a whisper that couldn't be heard over the music.

"Ohh Maaax if you don't answer imma make you answer"

"I just thought you looked so beautiful with the light and smoke and everything… you looked so at peace with everything for a moment"

Chloe let out a small giggle from that and put on her classic half smile.

"Well thank you Maxine, I guess you aren't so bad looking yourself"

Max pushed Chloe on the shoulder half attempting punch her shoulder

"Stop being so mean! God you really can be a bitch sometimes"

Max clasped her hands on her mouth. _Did I really just say that_? Max asked herself but before the question could be answered Chloe just started laughing.

"You really started coming out of your shell since we left Arcadia, huh?"

"You mean you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I have been called worse the last 5 years you were gone. Hell even in the last week"

Max suddenly felt a bit bad again for leaving Chloe for so long without a single message. She thought Chloe had forgiven her and Chloe might have but sometimes it didn't feel like that. Max looked at Chloe with a concerned look to see if she was forgiven.

"Come on Super-Max, I am not mad about that anymore. The last week you showed me how much you cared for me by saving me every time you had the chance"

"Have you really? And don't just give me the answer I want to hear, tell me the truth"

"Truth is Max"

As Chloe started talking her voice lowered to a more relaxed and sincere voice.

"I don't know if I have forgiven you, I so want to and you deserve it but… These past 5 years has been a living hell to me. I don't blame you for anything that happened and you already told me what would have happened if you saved William"

Chloe hit the dashboard with her fist.

"But damnit Max… You are here now and now, more than ever, I fucking need you to stay. You are all I have left…"

Chloe ditched the cigarette out of the window as she finished the sentence. Max just stared at her shocked of what she just had said.

"Pull the car over"

Max sentence sounded a bit shaky. Chloe looked at her and saw an expression she had never seen in her face before.

"Max, please don't make me do this"

"JUST PULL OVER CHLOE!"

Max yelled out with most of the force she could muster. Chloe slowly parked the car near some trees and a little bench. This area would probably be used for picnics when you hiked through the nearby forest. Max quickly stepped out of the car.

"Get out here"

Chloe slowly opened the door to the driver's sides and stepped out. She couldn't determine what Max had in mind. Max didn't look her usual calm self, she looked… angry?

"Max… are you ok?"

"Chloe listen to me, I am so fucking sorry that I didn't take contact with you when I mo-"

"It doesn't matter Max I do forgive you I know you had your reason"

Chloe interrupted mid-sentence.

"Chloe let me speak. When I realized I hadn't contacted you and how much you needed me I felt horrible. I didn't forget about you, don't you ever think that."

Max started tearing up.

"I love you Chloe and I am so sorry for everything. I feel like I made you this way and screwed up your life after leaving. All I wish is that I could go back and change it but I can't. Not without ruining everything again"

Max fell to her knees and started crying; she pulled her knees up and buried her face in them.

"Max I had no idea this was hurting you so much"

Chloe sat down next to her and pulled her in, trying to bury her in her arms. Max opened her arms and put them around Chloe as she pressed her head into her chest, crying. Chloe just had one arm around her and gently stroked Max hair with the other trying to calm her down.

"Shh… It's okay Max. I forgive you I really do please just… Stop crying won't you"

As Chloe finished the sentence she slowly started to cry as well. To see max getting this broken over something she said broke her heart, she never intended to hurt her like this.

"Max… I love you and always will be with you… Always"

They both sad there in the afternoon sun quietly sobbing just hugging each, never letting each other go again.

Slowly they started to relax their breath and they stopped sobbing for a moment. Max looked up and Chloe and made a little smile.

"I think I ruined your shirt with all that crying and pulling"

Chloe just looked down at her and grinned.

"I guess you owe me a new one then, dummy"

Max let out a small laugh.

"Okay then, it's a deal"

They both slowly stood up and looked over the water from the small patch of grass. Max grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you Chlo, I am really sorry for doing that but I needed to know if we were cool"

"Of course we are, we are partners after all and partners don't leave each other"

With that they started walking towards the car again. Chloe stopped for a moment to look at Max as she was about to get into the car.

"Max… I really mean it. I will always be by your side"

"I know Chloe, and I will always be at yours. Even if it means sacrificing everything to do so, now let's get going before this becomes a sob story"

A cold breeze drifted in from the sea that made a chill go down Max spine.

"It's really getting cold let's get going already"

"Can't handle my coolness?"

"Haha"

Max's laugh was loud and fake.

"You are one cool cucumber huh?"

"The coolest of them all"

With that the car slowly started and the drove towards what looked like an everlasting road and nothing standing in their way. Or at least that is what they wished…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all that are supporting my writing :) I appreciate all the feedback I am getting. Big thanks to all the BETA readers I have had, you guys rock!

Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. I am going to write a longer one next time since it will introduce their new life.

* * *

They had been driving for a couple of hours without much to do. The roads were mostly empty, so no traffic to annoy them but that also meant few to no car games. Chloe kept blasting the different music she had in the car and seemed to enjoy it. Max was fidgeting with the different photos she still had and smiled at the new ones she had taken of Chloe.

"You really look amazing in these photos, Chlo."

"Hey, without a good photographer they would be shit."

 _Chloe always knows how to say the right things to make me happy_. Max blushed at the fact she was called a photographer.

"You know I am not a real photographer. I never won that "Everyday Heroes" contest since I never turned in a photo."

"Well, I know you would have won if you did. You are hella awesome Super-Max."

Max swallowed something, she knew she would have won if she had turned in the photo. Max shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to remember those timelines. That one was amazing because she won… but she would have lost everything by doing so. Max clenched her hands, pulling at the fabric around her knees. Chloe's voice broke her trail of thoughts.

"So do you think we could get some money from your parents to stay at a hotel?"

Chloe hadn't noticed Max's little breakdown.

"Uhmm.. Good question - I can ask them, but let's not keep our hopes up too much."

Max pulled out her phone and started texting her parents. The conversation went on for a little while before Max put down her phone with a sigh.

"Bad news?"

"Actually the complete opposite. They are willing to lend me some money IF we promise not to get into trouble. They even asked if we wanted enough for a small apartment so we didn't have to stay at a crappy hotel"

Chloe punched the air in celebration. She laughed as she turned her head to Max.

"That would be fucking awesome! We could become proper roommates instead of just the sleepovers."

"Well then you would have to become better at keeping clean cause I am NOT doing everything. And don't pretend that you are clean, I saw your room rockstar."

Max pulled her phone up to text her parents about their choice. This went on once again for a little while before Max put down her phone but this time with a smile on her lips.

"Well, according to my parents the apartments in the next city are not that expensive, so it won't be a problem."

Max leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. _Me and Chloe living together?_ That sounded like a dream come true in her head. She could picture it already. Chloe would be there when she came home from either school or work, she would probably be blazing or just watching some stupid movie like she used to. Max would walk over to her and give her a hug and then Chloe would give her a ki-. _What the hell are you thinking Caulfield?! Why would Chloe do that, it's not like you two are a couple or.. or.. Are we?_

"Hello! Earth commander to Space-Max, do you hear me?"

Max snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say Chloe? I guess I was stuck in my head for a moment."

"No shit, I've tried to get through to you for like 5 minutes. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Max blushed when she heard Chloe's question. How the hell would she answer that question without sounding weird.

"N-nothing."

Max stammered the word out not sounding very convincing. She just hoped Chloe wouldn't dig further into it.

"It doesn't look like nothing, your face is completely red Caulfield. What are you not telling me?"

"I swear it's nothing Chloe. Now what did you want to ask me about?"

"I will let it slide for now but you're gonna answer me sooner or later, even tho you don't wanna. Anyway we are arriving at a gas station in a moment. Wanna take a quick walk to stretch your legs after the driving? You must be tired of sitting all day."

Max stretched her arms and legs to get some feeling back.

"That would probably be a good idea. I'm getting exhausted from sitting all the time, no matter how ironic that sounds."

"It really isn't, when I took a road trip long ago I had to stop every now and then."

Chloe drove off the road and in towards the gas station. She pulled up next to a pump and turned the engine off and stepped out of the car. She started filling up the tank while Max stepped out. Max stretched her arms over her head, and heard her back cracking as she stretched and immediately felt a lot fresher.

"Max you go ahead, I will finish here and catch up with you."

Max nodded and headed towards the end of the gas station. She found a small path of gravel that lead in between some trees. She took a deep breath and started strolling slowly down the path.

 _It's beautiful here._ Max looked around at the different trees to see if she could spot some animals, though she didn't expect any to be here because it was so close to a road, but you never know. She kept walking for a bit and felt at peace. She hadn't been this relaxed since she were in Chloe's room listening to music. She remembered Chloe getting happy and wanting to stage dive. It was one of the best memories she had from the last week. Max sat down under a tree and looked up through the leaves and branches. She could see the sun lazily glowing in between. Max reached for her camera only to realise she had forgotten her bag in the car. _Ahh well, not all moments are to be captured I guess._ Max closed her eyes and let the wind and sun relax her body. She let her mind wander, she didn't feel like she have a care in the world at this point.

 _This is so nice, just sitting here, enjoying the peace and quiet away from everything._

Max hadn't noticed Chloe getting closer. Chloe bent over and kissed Max on the forehead, and opened her eyes in shock of what just happened.

"You just look so cute when you are in your own world. How could I not give you a little kiss?"

Before Max could even say anything, she just blurted out what she really wanted to say.

"Maybe I can get another one?"

 _WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!_ Max was yelling inside her own head. Chloe simply grinned and leaned down to kiss her once again.

"Oh, there you are!"

Max opened her eyes again. Chloe was walking up the the small path towards her. But if Chloe was all the way over there then what the hell just happened?

"I hope I didn't interrupt your nap."

"No, no of course not. I was just enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Sure you were tomatoface, now what did you think about this time?"

The brunette just now realised how much she was blushing. She tried to look away but it was already too late. Chloe saw her target and attacked. She grabbed Max by the wrist and pulled her hands above her head pinning them to the tree.

"Now are you going to tell me, Caulfield or do I need to force it out of you?"

Chloe's voice was playful and Max blushed even more.

"Well…"

Max voice was low when she started the sentence. The blue haired girl switched her grip on her and effectively pinned both of her hands to the tree with one of her own. The other hand now found its way down Max's sides and she started pinching her. She jittered from the pinch.

"Come on Caulfield, don't make me force you to walk the plank. You know that always ends up badly for you."

"Okay, okay i will tell you.. just stop."

Max wasn't talking but half laughing half screaming the words.

"I was dreaming.. about... you."

Chloe let her hand go for just a second before pinning her back up against the tree.

"Now that's a start. Tell me the rest, cause that is deffo not everything."

"Well, I.. Dreamt that you kissed me."

Max could barely get the words out of her mouth. Chloe put on a sly grin and looked the brunette directly into her eyes.

"What, like this?"

Chloe pressed her lips against her's. Max, surprised by this action closed her eyes, she let out a small sound before eagerly trying to kiss back. Chloe pulled away her head before she had the chance.

"So? Was it something like that, Caulfield?"

Max tried to catch her breath and nodded slightly. She couldn't believe what just happened. _It must be a dream, this can't possibly happen._

"Want another?"

Before Max could answer Chloe kissed her again. This time more passionately than before. She eagerly returned the kiss herself. Max could feel Chloe smiling as they kissed. When the kiss broke Max could only say one word.

"Wow…"

"Is that really all you can say? You seem like you wanted it."

Max was at a loss for words. She tried to figure out what happened, but before she had the chance, Chloe pulled her up. She was still keeping a hold of her wrists but slowly let them go. Instead Chloe's hand found hers and she tangled their fingers together.

"Come on Caulfield, we need a little walk after the driving."

She winked at her as she started moving further into the woods. Max followed since she was being pulled by Chloe, her mind was still completely blank from the kiss. The rockstar kept pulling her forward, it felt like she had a destination in mind.

 _Well it was easier to get that kiss than I thought, I didn't think Max loved me so much._

Chloe had expected this outcome to be honest, she could read Max like an open book. But no reason to tell her that.

"Come on slowpoke, I have something I want to show you."

She winked at the nerd girl trying to keep up with her. Immediately Max started blushing and tried to keep up, which proved to be more difficult than anticipated.

"Where are we going, you sly fox?"

"It's a surprise, and I think you will like it."

Max couldn't read Chloe but decided to go with her nonetheless. They continued their running for one more minute. They cleared a dense part of branches, Max had to cover her eyes while going through. Before they got through she felt Chloe letting go of her hand. When she opened them again, Chloe was standing in the sunlight by a huge chasm. It looked amazing… it was like nothing like anything she had seen before.

"Chloe… This is beautiful! How did you know about this place?"

"I have been sneaking out of Arcadia for years Maxxy. I always wanted to go here with someone who is very special to me.. someone like you… Max I lov-"

As Chloe tried to finish the sentence, the ground beneath her cracked and she fell. She clasped both hands to the edge.

"MAAAAX!"

She reacted quicker than she ever had before. She ran to her and reached out for Chloe, but before she could grab her hand the ground broke underneath her fingers. The valley was several hundred meters deep and all she could see was Chloe tumbling down. _NO! Not again, I promised it wouldn't happen again._ She stretched out her hand and focused.. more than she ever had before. The feeling was back, she could feel time reversing around her. Chloe's shape was now flying towards her. As soon as Chloe was standing on the edge again, she lowered her hand.

"I have been sneaking out of Arcadia for ye-"

"Get away from there Chloe, get here fast!"

Chloe reacted quickly to Max words and rushed to her and just as she did, the ground crumbled again.

"Holy shitballs, Max! You saved my life… again!"

Max breathed heavily, it felt like it was so long ago she had to rewind time, her head immediately started aching. She sank to her knees and grabbed her head, Chloe immediately sank with her and hugged her.

"It's okay Max, shh… I can already guess what you did. Thank you Max!"

"I can't handle seeing you get hurt, Chloe… I never want to see that again… ever."

"You won't see it again.. I swear I will be more careful from now on, Max… I love you."

With those words Max looked up at her, folded her hands around Chloe's neck and kissed her. The kiss was eagerly returned by the punk rock girl. They sat like this for a while, embracing each other. Their lips parted slowly and they stared at each other for a while, until Max finally said something.

"I love you too Chloe… Forever."

They slowly got up, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. They took their time to walk back through the forest path, enjoying every moment together. Chloe let go of her hand for a moment, placing it around Max's shoulder instead. Max didn't know what to do with her hand, but Chloe quickly fixed that. She merely put her hand around her waist, it felt so right to both of them.

"So… What now?"

Max asked the question fully knowing the answer.

"We continue, together."

The words made Max feel weak, she never expected Chloe to be so sentimental. She liked her softer side, it made her seem more like the old Chloe, although the punk-rock chick she is now is really hot. Still, she didn't mind seeing that a small part of the old Chloe was alive deep inside. They took their time getting back to the car, enjoying every second of the almost idyllic scenery.

"So Caulfield, where to next madame?"

She let out a giggle by Chloe's attempt at a british accent.

"Well if you would escort us to the next city that would be just lovely miss Price."

They laughed most of the way to the car, walking side by side just smiling. To them it felt like nothing would ever go wrong. They walked out of the forest path and into the opening to the gas station. As they got into the car, Max stared at the blue haired punk rocker with a lovable look. She still couldn't comprehend what just happened those minutes ago. The kiss felt so right to her, it was like everything inside her calmed down during it. Chloe noticed the look and gave her a wink, the insecure girl blushed again and smiled.

"You are so cute when you blush."

"Shut up and drive Price."

Max's voice was teasing, she enjoyed Chloe's snappy answers and her teasing just made her feel appreciated. Chloe had a serene look on her face, she looked happier than she ever had before. The bluenette smiled as the truck started moving, she took off her blue beanie and the wind played with her blue hair. Max was mesmerized by the beauty next to her. The way her hair started to glow from the sun almost sparkling as the wind played with it. Her pale skin glowing as the rays reflected off her… she looked like a goddess to her. Max felt so happy sitting here next to her, feeling like she had never felt before. She had no worries, no fears, no pressure or anything, she only felt her love for the blue haired girl driving the rusty car towards their future in the next city. But she wasn't just her friend from the past, no, she was so much more. She was her past, her present and most of all… her future.

"Haven't you been told it's impolite to stare young lady?"

"Only when the other part dislikes it. And you are only a year older than me missy!"

Max finally got the chance to give her a wink back and enjoyed every moment of it. Chloe gave out a laugh Max wouldn't forget that easily. For some reason, everything Chloe did made her happy, she never wanted this feeling to fade… never ever.

As the thought reached the end she closed her eyes slowly, and drifted off into a light sleep. Chloe looked over at the sleeping girl and smiled, _she is so cute when she sleeps._ She put her hand on her head and caressed it for a moment.

"Sleep tight Super-Max."

She returned her focus on the road but not before switching the radio station to her classic rock station.

* * *

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?!"

Max yelled out. She was somewhere she had never seen before. _Oh god no, not this again!_ There was blood everywhere, no corpses or people. Just a lot of blood. A voice echoed from the dark.

" _You did this Maxine Caulfield! You are the reason this blood has been spilled."_

Max stepped backwards, her feet was sloshing through the blood on the ground. She stumbled over something on the ground and fell backwards. She placed her hand on her hip and massaged it gently, she looked down on the ground and her eyes widened.

"Chloe?.."

Max whispered with a weak voice. On the ground in front of her Chloe was lying on the ground. Her eyes were open and she was soaked in blood. Even the blue hair had become a dark red colour. Max grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"CHLOE! WAKE UP!"

Chloe's eyes remained cold and without life. Max bent down hugging her girlfriend. She teared up and cried loudly. Chloe's body was cold and lifeless, she wasn't breathing. Max cried into Chloe's shirt, shaking her still. Suddenly Max could feel movement from the dead bluenette's body. Her arm raised slowly and grabbed Max arm.

"Max.. You did this! It's all on you!"

It wasn't Chloe's voice. The voice came from Chloe but it wasn't here. Max refused to believe that her friend told her those words.

* * *

"Max! Max wake up!"

Chloe had pulled the car over. She was shaking Max trying to wake her up.

"Max for god's sake, wake up! You are having a nightmare."

Max opened her eyes and screamed in fear. She looked around in panic and then saw Chloe's concerned face. She threw her arms around her and squeezed. The bluenette quickly returned the hug.

"Shhh, it's okay Max. I am here.. It was just a nightmare."

Chloe was whispering, trying to calm the small brunette. Max cried into Chloe's shirt and clutched her tight.

"Ther-there was so-so much bl-blood!"

Max sobbed the words out. She couldn't control herself, the tears continuously flooded her eyes.

"Chloe.. you were there.. dead on the ground in a pool of blood. You spoke to me, and told me everything was my fault."

Chloe looked shocked at the crying girl in front of her and held her tightly. She didn't want to let go, ever, no matter what.

"Max, listen. I am right here, and I am fine okay? See?"

Chloe slowly let go of Max and put her hands on Max's cheeks, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"I am fine... "

Chloe had a sincere and soothing voice. Max looked at her and hugged her, squeezing her tightly.

"Chloe… I-I… I need you here with m-"

Max's sentence was cut off as Chloe kissed her, effectively stopping her flow of words. Max returned the kiss slowly as it calmed her frazzled mind.  
For a while everything seemed to stop again, Max started to relax in her body and felt limp. When the kiss broke she looked at the smirking bluenette in front of her.

"What was that for?"

Max slightly chuckled as she asked the question.

"Well you wouldn't be quiet and were about to go in a loop. I had to shut you up and that felt like the best way."

Chloe gave her a wink and smiled lovingly at her.

"Look around Max.. The sun is shining, birds are singing… And we are about to find a place we can live in together."

Chloe's voice was happy and soothing. She couldn't handle seeing Max cry.. Not after all she had been through to save her.  
 _Fuck that! Max's safety and happiness is my only priority. Whatever happens in the future, I will protect her no matter fucking what!_

Chloe looked at Max with an intense stare, intense but loving and caring.

"Are you okay now?"

Max nodded slightly and sighed.

"Yeah… I am okay now. I have you here and that makes me feel safe."

Max smiled slightly and wiped away her tears.

"Let's find a place to stay… together."

Chloe gave her a long kiss on the forehead and sat back in the drivers seat. She turned on the car and started driving. They passed a sign saying 'Lincoln City'. Max didn't see how far away it was, she was focused on Chloe and leaned towards her.

"I love you Chloe…"

Chloe smiled brightly.

"I love you too Max… Forever."

They continued to drive into the still unknown future. All that was certain was this… They would always be together.


End file.
